La ducha
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Kendall y James arreglaran la ducha de la habitacion de Carlos y James. Mientras tanto Carlos y Logan estaran en el parque de Palm Woods... ¿Qué pasara cuando regresen al 2J?


Hola a todos.

Bueno, este es mi penúltimo one-shot del año. El otro será un especial de fin de año que espero subir en unas cuantas horas más.

Esto es para Huchapotamo ¿Recuerdas el one-shot Jarlos que te prometí? Pues aquí esta. Creo que me falto, pero espero y te guste.

Con esto finalizo oficialmente con el haber tratado con todas las parejas de Big Time Rush de manera oficial ¡VIVA YO! XD OK NO

Pero si estoy muy feliz por ello.

Es qué me dije a mi mismo "Ya se va a acabar el año ¿No vas a subir el fic Jarlos antes de que se termine?" Y me lo propuse XD

Sin más que decirles les dejo el one-shot llamado...

* * *

_**La ducha.**_

Era una linda mañana en Palm Woods. El sol deslumbraba con sus rayos, el cielo estaba muy azul y múltiples nubes estaban dibujando el cielo.

Era la hora del desayuno y Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos, Katie y la señora Knight estaban terminando de comer, sentados en la mesa del comedor.

-¿Qué harán el día de hoy?- pregunto Jennifer a los chicos.

-Yo creo saldré a jugar con Tyler.-dijo Katie.

-Me parece muy bien.- contesto la señora Knight a su hija, poniéndose de pie y recogiendo los platos para luego darse la vuelta dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-"Iré a jugar póker"- susurro Katie a los chicos que le dedicaron una sonrisa a la pequeña y luego una entre ellos.

-¿Y ustedes?- pregunto Jennifer a los chicos.

-Creo que Carlos y yo saldremos un rato.- dijo Logan con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si, lo que pasa es que la bañera de la habitación de James y Carlos está descompuesta, de alguna manera siempre se abren las llaves del agua.- aclaro Kendall la situación.

-Y entonces Kendall y James intentaran arreglarla.- finalizo Carlos.

-¿En qué falla?- pregunto de pronto Katie.

-Las llaves del agua, de la nada se abren.- dijo James confundido.

-¿Ustedes no hicieron algo para que se descompusieran?- pregunto Logan.

-No al menos que yo recuerde.- dijo Carlos con una sonrisa.

-¿No quieren que llame a Bitters?-dijo Jennifer de repente.

-Mamá, ya lo llamamos y nos dijo que era nuestro problema. Intentaremos arreglarlo James y yo, creo que podemos.- dijo Kendall algo ofendido por la inseguridad que sentía su madre.

-Es cierto señora Knight, por eso Carlos y Logan saldrán, Carlos es muy juguetón y Logan… empeora todo lo que intenta mejorar. ¿Acaso quiere tener una piscina techada?- pregunto James.

-Eso sería una buena idea.- dijo Katie con una sonrisa que su madre término con su mirada fulminante.

-De acuerdo chicos, pero tengan cuidado.- dijo la señora Knight caminando nuevamente para la concina y luego para la salida.

-Regreso en un par de horas.- dijo finalmente para que luego todos los chicos se dispersaran.

-Yo iré a jugar póker.- dijo Katie y salió disparada para la salida, en busca de las mujeres de mantenimientos para poder apostar a espaldas de su madre.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos.- dijo Logan que se puso de pie seguido de Carlos.

-¿En cuánto tiempo regresaran?- pregunto James.

-¿Cuánto tiempo creen que tardaran?- pregunto Carlos.

-Tal vez cerca de 2 horas.- puntualizo Kendall que estaba de pie en busca de herramientas.

-Entonces volveremos en 2 horas. Intenta no ensuciarte niño bonito.-dijo Logan con un tono burlón.

-Muy gracioso.- dijo James mientras se miraba y se peinaba enfrente de su espejo de la suerte.

Logan solamente le sonrió de nuevo y enseguida le sonrió a Kendall. Se dio media vuelta y salió del departamento seguido de Carlos que solamente dio la vuelta y camino torpemente hasta cerrar la puerta.

-¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto Carlos algo curioso, pero se le veía también algo nervioso.

-¿Quieres ir al parque por algo de comer? Ahí podremos hablar de "Tu problema"- dijo Logan con una sonrisa.

-Y del tuyo.- contesto Carlos haciendo que la sonrisa de Logan se borrara del rostro del pálido y comenzara una en el rostro del moreno.

* * *

_**Dentro del 2J.**_

-¿Ya llamaste al plomero?- dijo Kendall.

-Vendrá en un par de minutos.- contesto James. De pronto se escuchó que golpeaban la puerta.

El rubio se dirigió a abrirla y se encontró con el plomero. Era un anciano de unos sesenta años. Era algo calvo. El cabello que le quedaba era del color de la nieve. Era un poco gordo, su ropa era un overol de color azul. Tenía en la mano una caja de herramientas.

-¿Aquí es donde me llamaron?- pregunto el anciano con voz áspera e insegura.

-Sí, es aquí.- dijo James.- Pase por favor.- El hombre entro a la casa y James lo dirigió para la bañera donde se encontraba el problema.

-¿Seguro que lo arreglara todo?- dijo Kendall inseguro.

-Espero, era el único plomero que estaba disponible, así es que no nos queda nada más que poner nuestra fe en el.- dijo James con una sonrisa.

-Entonces… ¿Vamos a mi habitación a hablar?- Kendall estaba algo nervioso.

-Es sobre…- James movía las manos mientras hablaba.

-Sí, es de eso, tal vez me puedas ayudar y yo a ti.- Kendall camino para su habitación.

-De acuerdo.- dijo James entrando a la habitación.

* * *

_**En el parque.**_

-¿Desde cuándo sabes que estás enamorado de James?-Pregunto Logan con normalidad pero en un tono bajo para que nadie los escuchara.

El pálido y el moreno estaban sentados en una de las bancas del parque. Tenían cada uno en sus manos una malteada color rosado. El moreno además tenía una deliciosa banderilla.

-La verdad es que no lo recuerdo con exactitud.- admitió el moreno algo avergonzado.- Pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de James.- finalizo el moreno.

-¿Te has planteado declararle tu amor?- pregunto Logan.

-La verdad es que sí, pero me da algo de miedo que me rechace o que deje de ser mi amigo, o que el mundo explote en mil pedazos.- dijo Carlos dramáticamente.

-No creo que explote el mundo en mil pedazos… pero tienes razón al tener miedo de que Jamie te rechace.- dijo Logan dándole un sorbo a su malteada.

-No le digas Jamie, solamente yo le puedo decir así.- dijo Carlos en una voz baja, pero que se podía escuchar autoritaria.

-Si fuera algo de ti, te comprendería. Pero aún le puedo decir Jamie.- dijo Logan con una ancha sonrisa.

-Entonces yo llamare a Kendall, Kenny.- dijo Carlos algo enojado, ocasionando que la sonrisa de Logan se borrara inmediatamente.

-De acuerdo, eso fue una buena jugada.- admitió el pálido.

-¿Tú le dirás algo?- pregunto Carlos volviendo a su estado natural.

-Creo que no, tengo los mismos miedos que tú. Pero lo que más me ilusiona es que él me diga que me ama…- empezó Logan algo sonrojado.- Sé que suena estúpido, pero es un sueño.- admitió finalmente el pálido intentando que su sonrojo se marchara.

-Te comprendo, esa también es una de mis razones.- dijo Carlitos para que luego ambos chicos se quedaran en silencio, mirando a las personas que estaban en el parque, dedicándose a sus comidas sin prestarles atención, esperando que sus chicos amados terminaran de reparar la ducha.

* * *

_**En la habitación de Kendall y Logan, pero con Kendall y James.**_

El rubio estaba recostado en su cama, con las manos en su cabeza, utilizándolas de apoyo en función de una almohada. El moreno estaba en la cama de Logan, en la misma posición que el rubio. Ambos miraban el techo mientras hablaban de sus sentimientos amorosos.

-¿Te gusta Carlos?- dijo Kendall, el moreno alto se lo había dicho ya muchas veces y la respuesta siempre era la misma.

-No. Yo lo amo.- contesto el moreno algo automático, pero a sabiendas de que todo lo que decía era real.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no se lo dices? Yo me he propuesto decírselo hoy a Logie.- finalizo el rubio ahora sentándose en la cama.

-Me da miedo. ¿Y si el me rechaza? ¿Y si deja de ser mi amigo? ¿Y si el mundo explota en mil pedazos?- dijo James dramáticamente.

-No creo que el mundo explote en mil pedazos… pero vale la pena intentarlo.- dijo Kendall

James se puso de pie, cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta. La abrió y se encontró con el plomero.

-Ya está listo.- dijo el anciano.

-¿Y funciona?- dijo Kendall que ahora estaba al lado de James mirando incrédulo al plomero.

-Por supuesto que si.- contesto el anciano.

-¿Ya nos podemos bañar ahí?- pregunto James, algo inseguro.

-Claro, pero si quieren que me bañe con ustedes el gasto será doble.- bromeo el anciano a lo que los chicos solamente se miraron con cara de aburridos.- Que sentido del humor.- finalizo el anciano saliendo del departamento.

-¿No le pagaras?- pregunto Kendall sin entender.

-Le depositare dinero en un rato.- dijo el moreno alto.- Ahora si me lo permites, creo que me duchare. Me le declarare a Carlos.- dijo decidido el moreno alto.

-Yo lo hare con Logan… pero primero creo que es mejor declarármele.- dijo Kendall a lo que él y James partieron en una sonora carcajada.- Ya enserio, me le declarare a Logie.- dijo finalmente el rubio sentándose en el sofá y encendiendo la televisión, mientras que James entraba a su habitación y preparaba la ducha recién reparada.

* * *

_**En el parque.**_

El sonido de un teléfono celular termino con el silencio, la paz y tranquilidad que se había creado entre Logan y Carlos.

-¿Es un mensaje o una llamada?- pregunto el moreno mientras veía como el pálido tomaba su teléfono celular que estaba en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Es un mensaje de Kendall.- dijo el pálido abriendo el mensaje virtual.

-¿Qué dice?- pregunto el moreno intrigado.

-"Chicos. Hemos terminado de arreglar la ducha. Ya pueden regresar" Es lo que dice el mensaje.- dijo Logan poniéndose de pie al igual que Carlitos.

-¿Entonces que harás?- dijo Carlitos a Logan.

-Esperare ¿y tú?- pregunto Logie.

-Creo que igual.- finalizo el moreno para luego caminar juntos al 2J.

* * *

_**En el pasillo del segundo piso.**_

-Ya casi llegamos.- dijo el moreno algo desilusionado por que no habían avanzado nada en arreglar sus sentimientos.

-Lo sé, es raro que no sigamos para el futuro.- dijo Logan soltando un gran suspiro cuando llegaron al 2J.

De pronto y de un solo golpe la puerta del departamento se abrió de par en par dejando ver a Kendall.

Los chicos bajitos se asustaron algo y saltaron dela sorpresa.

-¡KENDALL! Nos asustaste.- dijo Carlos con una de sus manos en su pecho, donde se encontraba el corazón.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó el rubio.- Pero necesito hablar con Logan… a solas.- dijo Kendall mirando a Carlos.

-De acuerdo, aquí vengo sobrando.- dijo Carlos algo decepcionado entrando al departamento, pero antes de que cerrara la puerta se dirigió al rubio.- ¿Dónde está James?- pregunto el moreno.

-En su habitación.- dijo algo seco Kendall mientras se daba la vuelta y veía a Logan que estaba algo sonrojado frente de él. Carlos cerró la puerta sintiendo algo de celos por Logan.

-¿De qué me quieres hablar?- pregunto Logan demostrando su nerviosismo mirando a ambos lados del pasillo, pero estaba vacío.

-De algo muy importante, de la persona que amo.- dijo Kendall recargándose en la pared sin dejar de mirar a Logan.

El pálido de muchas formas se sintió roto por dentro. Tal vez le hablaría de una nueva novia, de alguna chica que acababa de llegar o de Jo y como la extrañaba. Una parte pequeña de Logie le decía que esa persona era él mismo, pero los demás pensamientos del pálido lo silenciaban fuertemente.

-¿Quién es ella?- dijo Logan con curiosidad, en realidad la tenía.

-Bueno, para empezar es un chico.- dijo Kendall sonrojado.

"¡SI!" Pensó Logan, ahora tenía más posibilidades de tener a Kendall.

-¿Quién es el?- pregunto nuevamente Logan con algo más de ilusión.

-Pues es algo bajito, un poco pálido, sus ojos son de color chocolate, se sonroja cada que me acerco a él.- empezó Kendall acercándose a Logan y aprisionándolo del otro lado de la pared. Logan estaba emocionado pero sonrojado.

- Su cabello es castaño, tiene un lindo trasero y… se llama Logan Mitchell.- dijo Kendall sin más y dándole un leve beso en los labios a Logan.

-Wow, ese chico es afortunado.- bromeo un poco Logie.

-¿Entonces?- dijo Kendall sin dejar de aprisionar a Logan.

-¿Entonces qué?- Logan quería sacar de quicio a Kendall.

-¿Qué sientes por mí?- pregunto Kendall poniendo sus manos en la cintura de Logie.

-A veces alegría al verte, un poco de asco cuando sudas, repugnancia cuando eres pervertido de más.- Kendall estaba haciendo unos gestos algo graciosos.- Pero… te amo Kendall Knight.- finalizo Logan robándole un leve beso a Kendall que solamente se llenó de alegría por la acción de su… amado.

-Eso me pone muy feliz.- dijo Kendall ahora tomando las manos de Logie.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?- pregunto Logan, sorprendiendo a Kendall ya que eran las palabras que él diría.

-Por supuesto que si.- contesto de todas maneras Kendall, para luego comenzarse a besar lentamente en el pasillo del segundo piso.

* * *

_**En el 2J.**_

"¿Dónde estará James?" se preguntaba Carlos. Estaba en la sala del departamento. La televisión era ignorada por el moreno, a pesar de que tenía uno de sus programas favoritos.

Carlos se paseaba de un lado a otro.

"Un momento" pensó Carlos deteniendo se caminata.- Kendall me dijo que estaba en nuestra habitación.- dijo el moreno en voz alta algo emocionado caminando hasta su habitación.

Llego hasta la puerta de su recamara y tomo la perilla con algo de temor, para luego abrirla lentamente.

-No hay nadie.- dijo en un susurro Carlos al encontrar su habitación vacía.- ¿Eso que se oye es la ducha? Seguramente ninguno de los chicos la pudo arreglar.- dijo Carlos un poco enojado, ya que no había encontrado a James. Tal vez no le hablaría de su amor incondicional, pero era bueno pasar tiempo con la persona que amas, aunque esta no esté enterada.

Llego hasta la puerta del baño de su habitación y la abrió de golpe algo enojado. Luego rápidamente corrió las cortinas para cerrar la llave del agua, pero…

-¡CARLOS!- Grito James.

Carlos se sonrojo de sobremanera. Estaba viendo a James Diamond, a su amado James en la ducha y totalmente desnudo.

-L-lo-siento.- intento decir Carlos para luego salir corriendo de la habitación.

-Soy yo o eso fue muy excitante.- dijo James cerrando la regadera para luego empezar a secarse.

* * *

Carlos comenzó a correr rápidamente, hasta llegar a la salida del departamento y se encontró con Kendall y Logan besándose.

-¡ME PUEDEN PRESTAR ALGO DE ATENCION!- Grito algo desesperado Carlitos, haciendo que el rubio y el pálido se sobresaltaran y lo miraran algo enojados.

-Pensé que estarías contento porque Kendall y yo ya somos novios.- Logan parecía algo decepcionado por la reacción de Carlos.

-Lo siento chicos. Felicidades por su noviazgo pero…- Carlos estaba nervioso.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Kendall algo preocupado por el moreno.

-Vi a James… en la ducha…- dijo Carlos sonrojado.

-¿Y?- dijo Logan sin entender.

-Logie.- empezó Kendall susurrándole al oído del pálido.- Recuerda cuanta ropa llevas en la ducha.- dijo finalmente el rubio haciendo que Logan se sonrojara.

-OH.- fue lo único que dijo Logan.

-¿Qué tal esta?- dijo Kendall haciendo que Carlos se pusiera más nervioso y más sonrojado, si es que era posible.

-¡¿EH?!-Dijo Carlos.

-Por dios Carlitos. Ambos sabemos que te gusta.- dijo Kendall abrazando a Logan.

-Pues… no pude mirar muy bien.- mintió Carlos.

Estaba pensando en el cuerpo totalmente desnudo de James. En sus fuertes brazos que estaban mojados. En el pecho del moreno que se movía agitadamente cuando abrió la cortina. En el gran…

-Carlos… ¡REACCIONA!- Dijo Logan dándole una leve bofetada al moreno que reacciono enseguida.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene James grande?- dijo Kendall con una risa ligera.

-¡¿QUE?!- Dijo Carlos sin entender "¿Acaso Kendall puede leer la mente?" se preguntó el moreno.

-O acaso es que tú piensas en voz alta.- dijo Logan divertido.

-¿Entonces abriste la cortina de la bañera así sin más?- pregunto Kendall con su sonrisa pícara.

-Si, pensé que ustedes no habían arreglado la ducha y…- dijo Carlos avergonzado.

-¡TE JURO QUE EL PLOMERO…. Hable de más.- dijo Kendall enojado consigo mismo.

-¿El plomero?- dijo Logan mirando a Kendall a los ojos. Ambos se olvidaron de Carlos.

-Es que… queríamos tiempo para hablar.- admitió Kendall sonrojado por la mirada acusadora de Logan.

-¿Sobre qué?- El pálido había metido al rubio en un pequeño aprieto, pero al ser novios ya no sería tan vergonzoso

-Para decirte que te amo y que fueras mi novio.- dijo Kendall sonrojado, no sin antes darle un beso a Logan.

-De acuerdo, estas perdonado.- bromeo un poco Logan y ambos se miraban a los ojos.

-No quiero estorbar pero… ¡VI A JAMES EN LA DUCHA!- grito Carlos llamando la atención de las personas que vivían en el segundo piso.

-¿No quieres anunciarlo en las noticias?- dijo de repente James que había aparecido por la puerta del departamento. Carlos solamente se sonrojo. La voz de "la cara" se escuchaba seria y miraba a Carlos directamente, aunque este estaba de espalda.

-¿Podemos hablar?- dijo nuevamente James tomando a Carlitos del brazo y conduciéndolo al interior del departamento para luego cerrar la puerta.

-¿Crees que le ira bien?- pregunto Logan.

-A James le gusta Carlos.- admitió Kendall a su novio.

-A Carlos les gusta James.- dijo Logan.

Ambos chicos se sonrieron.

-Creo que les ira bien.- dijo Kendall.

-¿En qué estábamos?- dijo Logan acercándose a los labios del rubio.

-En esto.- dijo Kendall comenzando de nuevo a besarse con Logie.

* * *

_**Dentro del 2J**_

James conducía a Carlos del brazo y lo llevo hasta su habitación para luego sentarlo en una de las camas y el sentarse frente a él.

-Creo que estás haciendo la cosa más grande de lo que es…. Mal comentario.- dijo Carlos al ver la cara de James, que mostraba algo de perversión.

-¿Por qué abriste las cortinas?- dijo James, era una gran duda que tenía.

-Es que… pensé que tú y Kendall no habían arreglado las llaves del agua. Entonces al no verte aquí, escuche caer el agua y la quise cerrar para no desperdiciar agua… pero tú estabas en ella y…- Carlos se sonrojaba y se ponía nervioso al mismo tiempo, mala combinación.

-¿No pudiste llamar a la puerta?- pregunto James con una sonrisa de comercial.

-L-lo s-si-siento.- tartamudeo Carlos cerrando sus ojos.- Lamento haberte visto desnudo. En realidad no quería hacerlo, aunque siempre te había imaginado así… y no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, te ves muy bien desnudo y…. Creo que mejor guardo silencio.- dijo Carlos abriendo los ojos, sentía que su cabeza estaba caliente, debido al sonrojo que tenía.

James solamente lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Me habías imaginado desnudo? ¿No me tengo que avergonzar? … ¿Qué tanto viste ahí adentro?- pregunto James sin dejar de sonreír pero acercándose al moreno.

-Lo suficiente como para decir que tiene un muy grande…- Carlos no dijo nada por la vergüenza que tenía.

-Wow pensé que habías visto menos.- dijo James, se acercaba cada vez más a Carlitos.

-¿No estás molesto?- dijo Carlos, ahora él también se acercaba a James.

-No.- dijo James en un susurro cerca de la oreja de Carlitos.- Esto es un buen pretexto para decirte lo que te quiero decir ahora.- dijo James mirando a Carlos directamente a los ojos.

Estaban tan cerca que sentían sus respiraciones y la brisa que causaba sus parpadeos.

-¿Qué me vas a decir?- dijo Carlos en un susurro.

-Que te amo.- dijo James.- ¿Te puedo dar un beso?- dijo James con cortesía.

-¡S-S-SI!- Tartamudeo Carlos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

James acerco sus labios con los de Carlitos y separo la brecha que existía entre los dos. Fuegos artificiales volaron para ambos chicos. Después de que el oxígeno se hizo una necesidad se separaron lentamente.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio? – dijo James con una sonrisa.

-Claro Jamie.- dijo Carlos dándole un pequeño beso a James, que se quedó con ganas de más.

James tomo de las manos a Carlos.

-Fue una fortuna que te viera en la ducha.- dijo Carlos para que luego ambos se echaran a reír, agradeciendo que la ducha había estado descompuesta, ya que les dio la oportunidad de ser correspondidos en el amor.

* * *

¿Qué tal estuvo? Espero que no muy mal. Pronto los veré y despediré el año con un fic.

Dejen sus reviews, porque es mi penultimo fic del 2012... Snif, Snif Como pasa el tiempo ;)

Nos vemos luego.

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
